


i feel like a queen (when you look at me)

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, This is, small angst, so much, so soft, some smut if you squint, this made me feel a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: elena walks through her home, thinking of all the little moments that led her to being mrs. [redacted by townsend agency]"because it’s not some idiot in her twenties. it’s you. it’s always been you.”
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	i feel like a queen (when you look at me)

“How does it feel?” The question makes Elena stop, her eyes dropping to the matching bands on her fingers. Both with accents of baby blue that made her heart squeeze whenever she looked at them. The color of a robin's egg, that’s what she said when she’d first seen the sheets on Rebekah’s bed. And her curtains. And her gloves. It soon became her favorite color too. It was  _ their _ color. The color of Jane’s bridesmaid dress, and Sabina’s tie. The color of the flowers that fell over them when they’d kissed and made their promise.

“It feels like I’m home.” Jane rolls her eyes at her response, but it’s true. Even after Jane leaves, Elena finds herself walking around Bosley’s home — _ their  _ home. It’s what you would expect from a woman who spent the majority of her life fighting to get to the top. Beautiful. As perfectly decorated as any of the safehouses — something that made Elena think her wife had a hand in them. It was regal, and intimidating when she’d first stepped inside, much like Rebekah. She’d felt young and frankly a little poor when she’d followed Rebekah inside. She’d made good money at Brok Industries, she had. But her cute two bedroom apartment didn’t compare to the house. But that probably had more to do with the fact Bosley could make a shack look like the Ritz with enough resources. 

She remembers it clearly, even now, staring at the same doorway. 

_ She walked in and couldn’t help but gawk. Rebekah’s hand kept her from stopping, pulling her inside. “You’ll catch flies, sweetheart.” The blonde had said, laughing at her as they passed through the house. Elena was too busy trying to take it all in to realize that they were standing at a door, and Rebekah was waiting for her to come to, to open it.  _

_ “I don’t want you to think this is- anything but what it is, okay? I don’t want you to feel — strange, or concerned. Alright?”  _

_ Her eyebrows had furrowed, but Elena nodded in response, confused.  _

_ When Rebekah opened the door, Elena saw the sea first. The window was clear and the sunshine streamed in like it was water, flooding in. She took a few steps in, glancing around with big eyes.  _

_ “I’m not asking you to move in.” Elena did a double take, turning around quickly. “You can, if you’d like, but that’s not what I’m asking.” _

_ “This is _ **_for me_ ** _?”  _

_ Rebekah laughed, closing the distance between them. This was before. When they could still keep their hands off of each other. When they could still pretend. Her hand rested softly on Elena’s arm, her eyes shining in the sun. “I just want you to have a place to get away. I want you to have a place to feel safe.” _

_ And that’s the first time Elena didn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around Rebekah and holding her as tightly as she could.  _

That room was her office now. She couldn’t help her smile as she leaned against the doorway for a moment. 

The home still doesn’t have too many pictures. It’s just something that doesn’t make sense in their profession. But as she walks upstairs to their bedroom, she sees one. One that had lived in Bosley’s dresser drawer for a little less than a year. It was all of them. Jane, Sabina, Rebekah, and Elena, from their first mission. A selfie taken by a slightly overzealous Elena, but still. It’s still pinned to the wall with a push pin, but Rebekah hasn’t given any implication that she wanted to take it down. 

And then, she sees two more as she enters their room. One, of their wedding, framed in a baby blue frame and set over their vanity. One of three prints, one in their study, this one in their room, and one in Rebekah’s wallet. The second is them on their honeymoon, taken by a visiting Sabina who was just passing through Paris. Them wrapped up in each other after a day of trying to hit every single tourist attraction. Elena’s head was buried in Rebekah’s neck, tiredness clear on the visible part of her face.. And Rebekah was smiling. The Eiffel Tower was shining in the background, but Elena still thought her wife was the most beautiful part of the photo. 

In the stillness, she lets herself look at their room, eyes running all the tiny changes she’d made. It looked lived in now. Still tidy, but the blanket didn’t match the duvet. She remembered how long that took. 

_ Rebekah liked things a certain way. She liked things clean, and matching, especially in her home. Their lives were crazy enough already. So when Elena brought home a blanket covered in characters from the Lion King, there was a little bit of an upset.  _

_ “It looks ridiculous.” She’d said.  _

_ “It looks homey.” Elena defended, sitting on the edge of the bed, letting her fingers brush over the insanely soft fabric.  _

_ “It looks like there’s a child staying here.”  _

_ “Well you did rob the cradle.” That draws a glare from Rebekah. It wasn’t a touchy subject, but it wasn’t one she really loved talking about. “Baby, please?” Elena says, softer now. “I want to be cozy when I have to wake up without you.” She gets off the bed, bringing the blanket with her and tugging it around her shoulders, smiling up at her  _ (then) _ girlfriend and resting her hands on her chest. “Would it help to see me in the blanket, and nothing else?”  _

_ Rebekah wasn’t easily shaken, and she wasn’t fully won over, but this was Elena’s home too. And she looked really, really adorable snuggling into the blanket when Rebekah had to leave in the morning.  _

The blanket wasn’t the only thing. There were little touches, ones most wouldn’t see, like the fact that the books on the shelves were for very different people. Everywhere from Philosophy and Travel, to Trigonometry and Programming. But that’s the best part. They were different people. And they still belonged together. 

Still belonged  _ to _ each other. 

_ “People don’t belong to people Elena.” She’d snapped, pulling her hand away.  _

_ “That’s not true. You know that’s not true. People don’t belong to people to abuse and destroy, but I belong to you. I belong to you to love, and keep. I don’t need to think about this.”  _

_ “You’re a child. You don’t know what you want. You know what I wanted when I was your age? To move to Paris. To marry some rich man or beautiful girl. I didn’t know what I wanted.”  _

_ “But I do.  _ **_I’m not you_ ** _ Rebekah.”  _

_ That makes Bosley still. Elena’s never talked to her like this. Never stood up to her with blazing eyes and biting tone. “Can you please, just stop fighting me.” Elena’s hands reached out slowly, hesitantly for the other woman, her hands resting on Bosley’s cheeks. “I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want to wait for someone who isn’t out there. Because it’s not some idiot in her twenties. It’s you.  _ **_It’s always been you_ ** _.” She’s shaking now, almost shaking against Rebekah’s skin, and there’s something akin to fear in Bosley’s eyes. “I need you to stop trying to leave me behind. Because I can’t keep fighting to convince you that I can’t live without you.”  _

_ And that’s the first time she’s ever seen Rebekah cry.  _

_ That’s the first time she let her hold her.  _

She reaches up to wipe at her eyes as she closes the door to her bedroom, laughing a little at herself. Her hand moves to brush over her rings, making sure they’re still there. She does that a lot. To remind herself that she’s here, that this is real. That this is their life now. 

Almost on beat, she hears the door open, and hears her name being said into the house. They haven’t seen each other in a little less than a week. But it felt like years. And as she watches her wife walk in, looking around for Elena, the girl wonders if could burst into sparks in that moment just from how happy she was. 

She remembered when she was barely on a first name basis with her current wife. 

_ It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. Or, really the first time things had gone a little too far. But it was the first time it was in a bed, in a room, where there weren’t microphones and people who could hear them right in the next room. There was never much conversation, other than Bosley telling Elena how beautiful she was, and Elena responding in whimpers and pleas.  _

_ So when Elena pulled back from the kiss with blown out eyes and sex mussed hair, Bosley tilted her head. Elena’s hands were still buried in blonde, and she wasn’t in much of a position to do anything but melt as she was pinned between the wall and her lover. But she said, “wait,” anyway, the quick rise and fall of her chest making her a little light headed. Her hands squeezed in Bosley’s hair gently. “I need…” _

_ “What do you need Elena?”  _

_ “I need to know what to call you…” There’s a heavy pause, her eyes flickering down at Bosley’s lips, and then back up again. “I need to know what to scream.”  _

There’s a blush on her cheeks when she calls out that name, under much different circumstances. “Coming down!” She moves down the stairs, pulling her wife’s jacket tighter around her shoulders. Elena sees the woman taking off her bags in their living room, choosing for now to avoid looking at the couch entirely while she was in a nostalgic mood. Especially with how Rebekah looked right now. How was she always so beautiful? But Elena knew deep down that Rebekah would always be beautiful to her. It was a weakness that she’d fully embraced. 

Her arms slip around the blonde’s middle, burying her face in the space where her neck and shoulders meet. Her deep breath of relief has an added touch of warmth as Bosley’s perfume touches her nose. “Hi baby.” Elena whispers, her eyes closing. 

“Hello darling.” Elena feels a soft hand in her hair and it’s twin resting on her arm, squeezing them closer. “Miss me much?” 

Elena wonders how much of her life is spent missing Rebekah. Added up and divided amongst the days like rain in a storm. In her mind, she thinks that’s a good comparison. Because loving Rebekah is like a force of god, in a way. It had to be. Otherwise, how could she possibly love someone this much. 

“You know I did.” 

Bosley turns around in her arms, her hands moving to brush messy black hair from Elena’s face. There was a joke on her lips, a quip. Something light and frothy. But nothing about this moment was light and frothy. So her voice gets quiet, her forehead resting on her wife’s. “I know you did.” 

And when they kiss, they can feel the imprints of all the moments that they are together, because they sit in the same scars from them being apart. 


End file.
